Henry's Magic Box
Henry's Magic Box is the twentieth episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It is Christmas time on Sodor and Henry is alone at the sheds. He is not happy; he wants to be busy like all of the other engines. Soon, the Fat Controller arrives and gives Henry a special special. Henry has to take a special box from the docks to Farmer McColl's field and then tell the other engines to go to the field at teatime. The Fat Controller also tells Henry to take special care of the box. Henry soon collected the box and took it to Farmer McColl's field. When the box is unloaded, Henry is worried about leaving the box all on its own in the field, but he knows he must tell the other engines to go to the field, so he chuffs off. He first meets Gordon at a junction, but is too worried about the box to tell Gordon to go to the field. Instead, he hurries back to the field to check on his box only to find that it is gone. In its place are five Christmas trees. Henry worries that the Fat Controller will be displeased, so goes to find the missing box. While looking for the box, he meets Toby and James at a junction, but he is so distracted about his box, he does not tell them to go to the field at teatime. When Henry arrives back at the field, he sees even more Christmas trees - but no box. At Bluff's Cove Junction, Henry meets up with Thomas and Percy, but he does not tell them to go to the field at teatime because he is still too distracted by the missing box. Henry continues looking for his box at the Fenland Track, Maithwaite station, and sidings, but he cannot see his box anywhere. Henry sadly steams back to the field, where he sees an entire field of Christmas trees. The Fat Controller is there and explains that the trees were inside the box. Henry feels silly and knows that he must tell the engines to go to the field at once. He soon tells all the engines and, later that night, they all gather at Farmer McColl's field. However, the Fat Controller is absent. Suddenly, the Christmas trees are lit up by colourful festive lights and out from the forest comes Sir Topham Hatt, dressed as Father Christmas. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * The Knapford stationmaster (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * Farmer McColl (mentioned) * The Small Boy (cameo) Locations * Farmer McColl's Field * McColl Farm * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Maithwaite * The Fenland Track * Bluff's Cove Junction * Town Square Trivia * Supposedly, this episode was to be the second episode of the season, but was held back because of Christmas. Goofs * Henry, Gordon, and Emily were at Farmer McColl's. But that is on Thomas' Branch Line. * How could one box contain a whole forest of Christmas trees? * Brakevans should have been added to Henry and James' trains. * Tea time is in the afternoon, not at night. * In the end, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Emily should have had head lamps. * The trees should have been delivered in Plant Vans. Gallery File:Henry'sMagicBoxtitlecard.png|Title card File:Henry'sMagicBox1.png File:Henry'sMagicBox2.png File:Henry'sMagicBox3.png File:Henry'sMagicBox5.png|Cranky File:Henry'sMagicBox6.png File:Henry'sMagicBox7.png File:Henry'sMagicBox8.png File:Henry'sMagicBox9.png File:Henry'sMagicBox10.png File:Henry'sMagicBox11.png File:Henry'sMagicBox12.png File:Henry'sMagicBox13.png File:Henry'sMagicBox14.png File:Henry'sMagicBox15.png File:Henry'sMagicBox16.png File:Henry'sMagicBox17.png File:Henry'sMagicBox18.png File:Henry'sMagicBox19.png File:Henry'sMagicBox20.png File:Henry'sMagicBox21.png File:Henry'sMagicBox22.png File:Henry'sMagicBox23.png File:Henry'sMagicBox24.png File:Henry'sMagicBox25.png File:Henry'sMagicBox26.png File:Henry'sMagicBox27.png File:Henry'sMagicBox28.png File:Henry'sMagicBox29.png File:Henry'sMagicBox30.png File:Henry'sMagicBox31.png File:Henry'sMagicBox32.png File:Henry'sMagicBox33.png|Henry on the Fenland Track File:Henry'sMagicBox34.png|Henry and the Fat Controller File:Henry'sMagicBox35.png|Gordon and Emily File:Henry'sMagicBox36.png File:Henry'sMagicBox37.png File:Henry'sMagicBox38.png File:Henry'sMagicBox39.png File:Henry'sMagicBox40.png File:Henry'sMagicBox41.png File:Henry'sMagicBox42.png File:Henry'sMagicBox43.png File:Henry'sMagicBox44.png File:Henry'sMagicBox45.png File:Henry'sMagicBox46.png File:Henry'sMagicBox47.png File:Henry'sMagicBox48.png File:Henry'sMagicBox49.png File:Henry'sMagicBox50.png File:Henry'sMagicBox51.png File:Henry'sMagicBox52.png File:Henry'sMagicBox53.png File:Henry'sMagicBox54.png File:Henry'sMagicBox55.png File:Henry'sMagicBox56.png File:Henry'sMagicBox57.png Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes